You and Me
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: [Faberry] "Bathrooms are kind of our thing," Quinn said shrugging. Rachel laughed. "Yeah, I guess they are," she agreed. "Why is that?" "Because love always shows up where you least expect it," Quinn said.


Rachel dabbed her eyes with the paper towel. She shouldn't have let Santana get to her. It was like being back in high school.

The bathroom door opened and in walked Quinn Fabray. "Hey," Quinn said. Her heart broke at the sight of Rachel crying.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel greeted, tossing the paper towel into the trash can. "Have you come to laugh at me?"

"No," Quinn said shaking her head. "Santana was out of line and she knows it. Brittany is currently scolding her."

Rachel looked up. "Brittany… are they back together?" she asked. Despite her rocky relationship with Santana at the moment she didn't think Santana would actually cheat on Dani.

"I don't know," Quinn admitted. "But Brittany has always been the one person Santana listened to."

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked. Quinn looked confused. "Not in Lima, but here, in the bathroom."

"Do you want me to leave?" Quinn asked, hurt at the thought.

"No," Rachel said a little too quickly. "I'm glad you're here. If anyone had to see me like this, I would rather it be you. But we haven't talked much since I went to New York. I don't understand why you would start now."

"Bathrooms are kind of our thing," Quinn said shrugging.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, I guess they are," she agreed. "Why is that?"

"Because love always shows up where you least expect it," Quinn said.

Rachel looked up at Quinn. "Love?" she questioned.

"I know you feel it," Quinn said softly. She took a step toward Rachel. "Santana called me after you found out about us." She took another step closer. "You were devastated."

"Why did you do it?" Rachel asked. She didn't bother trying to lie. She couldn't lie to Quinn.

"I was drunk," Quinn said, taking a third step forward. "I saw you with…" she swallowed hard, "Finn and Santana was upset over Brittany and Sam. We both wanted someone else and settled for each other."

"You've wanted me after all this time?" Rachel asked.

"Always," Quinn said.

Rachel stared at Quinn half a minute before laughing. "Really, you're quoting Harry Potter now?"

"Hey, you're the one that made me watch those movies over and over again," Quinn said laughing. She took one last step forward until she was right in front of Rachel. She could feel Rachel's warm breath on her face. "You know my biggest regret from high school isn't cheating on Finn, or getting pregnant or even giving up Beth. It's you. It's letting you get on that train without telling you how I felt."

Quinn reached up and cupped Rachel's cheek. "Quinn," Rachel said closing her eyes.

"Tell me you don't feel the same and I will walk out that door and that will be it," Quinn said.

Rachel didn't say anything and Quinn took it as a rejection. She dropped and her and turned away from the diva. As soon as she opened the bathroom door she felt a small hand grab her own. "Don't go," Rachel said softly. "I can't stand to see you walk away from me."

Quinn turned back around. "Rach," Quinn said.

"The two of us has always seemed so wrong but at the same time so right," Rachel said. "I loved you for so long but I buried it deep down because I didn't want to face the inevitable rejection. Then you sang "You Keep Me Hanging On" and I felt hope."

"That was meant for Finn," Quinn said sadly. "At least at the time."

"Yet you sang it right after we talked and you were looking at me when you sang it," Rachel reminded her. "Was what Santana said about Prom true?"

"Yes," Quinn said honestly. "I was never meant to hurt you and Santana didn't either. Santana didn't want to be prom queen without Brittany and I... I wanted you to have that happy ending. Even if it meant you were with Finn."

Rachel leaned against the sink. "Finn and I weren't going to last," Rachel admitted. "We both knew it. I loved him but it was never enough." Rachel wiped away the tears again. "He knew I loved you, said he figured it out after your accident. He didn't tell me he knew until Mr. Schue's wedding."

"I thought you slept with Finn that night," Quinn said confused. "It was, uh, one of the reasons I went with Santana."

Rachel shook her head. "We got a room but we just talked, ordered room service and watched movies," she said. "It was nice. I'm glad that was our last memory together."

"So, about us, is there an us?" Quinn asked.

"You have a boyfriend," Rachel reminded her. "Why you are with him I have no idea. He ignored you during the entire Toxic performance. Is he gay? I can't see anyone not watching that because it was really hot." She blushed.

"You thought our performance was hot?" Quinn asked grinning.

"Um," Rachel said. "Why are you with that guy?" she questioned in hope of changing the subject.

"Honestly, I was hoping to make you jealous," Quinn confessed. "But I figured if I couldn't have you then I could at least have someone that cares about me."

Rachel cupped Quinn. "You've had me since sophomore year. I love you Quinn. I've always loved you."

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel against her body. "I love you too Rachel," she said.

She pulled away so she could look into Rachel's eyes. Both girls unconsciously leaned forward until their lips were touching. Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her. She had been dreaming about this moment since her sophomore year in high school. "Be mine Rachel," Quinn whispered when the pulled away from each other.

"Yes," Rachel said smiling at the girl.

"I have a song for us to sing in glee club," Quinn said.

"Okay," Rachel said. "What is it?"

Quinn shook her head. "First you have to make up with Santana," she said. Rachel scoffed. "I know what Santana is doing is messed up. She doesn't like Broadway but you are overreacting. Why do you hate the idea of Santana being your understudy so much?"

"I feel like she's trying to take the show away from me," Rachel confessed. "I feel like that same loser back in high school."

"You were never a loser Rachel," Quinn said. "You had terrible taste in clothing." Rachel glared at her. "But you weren't a loser. You were driven and yes you made mistakes but we all have."

"Come on," Rachel said tossing the tissue into the trash. "We have a song to sing and I have a… Santana to make up with."

Quinn laughed and allowed Rachel to drag her out of the bathroom.

When they arrived at the choir room, or what was left of the choir room, everyone was already there chatting. "Make up with Santana," Quinn said pushing the diva toward Brittany and Santana. "The rest can wait."

Rachel walked up to Santana and Brittany. "Santana," Rachel said getting the Latina's attention. Santana looked at her crossing her arms over her chest. "I wanted to say I am sorry. I overreacted when I found out you were my understudy and I shouldn't have. It would be an honor to have you as my understudy. Also your audition was really good," she added as an afterthought.

Santana glanced at Quinn and found the blonde woman smirking. "Apology accepted Rachel," Santana said. Brittany nudged her. "I wanted to say sorry too, for not talking to you about it first and I am officially dropping out as your understudy."

"Friends?" Rachel questioned. Santana nodded and Rachel hugged her.

"Women," Kurt muttered from beside Blaine. Mercedes wacked his arm.

Rachel walked back over to Quinn. "Rachel and I have an announcement," Quinn said getting everyone's attention.

"You two finally coming out of the closet?" Kurt asked.

Both girls stared at him. "What?" they exclaimed.

"Come on Q," Santana said. "We've known about your love for each other since junior year. We wanted to play matchmaker but Finn was afraid if we tried then you would go into a big gay panic and ruin everything."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I would not have gone into a gay panic," she denied. Santana raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Anyway, yes Rachel and I are now together and if it's alright with Mr. Schue we would like to sing the last number."

Mr. Schue nodded is approval as Rachel walked over to Brad. Quinn grabbed two stools and sat them down as the music started.

_Quinn_

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
_

_Both  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

_Rachel  
All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Both  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Quinn  
Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right  
_

_Both  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you  


_Rachel  
What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

The music stopped and everyone clapped one last time before grabbing their things and leaving the choir room.


End file.
